It is known to draw a glass ribbon with a draw device. The glass ribbon may be subsequently divided to produce a plurality of glass sheets that may be employed in a wide range of applications. The glass ribbon is known to be drawn in a viscous state for eventual cooling into an elastic state where final features, such as stress characteristics, are permanently set into the glass sheet.